The Saiyan King
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is a dragon ball z version of the Lion King; Prince Vegeta thinks he was the one responsible for his fathers death so he flees to Earth, but many years later an old friend finds him
1. Chapter 1

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 1** _

* * *

Everything was calm on Planet Vegeta until, Rosicheena also known as Rose for short, the saiyan queen went into labor.

She began to scream in pain as her husband, Vegeta, the king ran up to her side.

"Rose! Whats wrong?"

She grabbed the front of his armor then pulled him towards her face.

"What do you think!? I went into labor you idiot!"

"Alright, lets get you to the castles medical wing."

He picked her up in his arms then ran as fast as he could to the medical wing.

When he got there he set her down on one of the beds.

"I need a doctor! The queen is about to give birth!"

A bunch of doctors suddenly ran towards her and pushed the king out of the room.

"Sorry my king, but when giving birth the husband must stay out here."

He growled then sat down.

"Fine, but she better not be hurt once shes done giving birth."

The doctor nodded then ran back into the room.

Hours later Vegeta fell asleep.

He was awoken by a female saiyan poking his nose.

He opened his eyes then saw a nurse.

"My king, the queen is ready to see you."

He gulped as he stood up then walked into the room.

When he did he saw Rose holding a blue blanket with a baby in it.

She smiled at him then waved him over.

He stood by her side then smiled at the trade-mark flame like hair his offspring got.

"He gets your hairstyle and my hair color, the perfect combination."

"What should we name him?"

"I was thinking Vegeta jr."

"Its wonderful, named after the best saiyan on this planet."

Rose punched his arm making him wince in pain.

"Hopefully he doesn't get your smug attitude."

All of a sudden the door swung open and Vegeta's best friend Nappa walked in.

Nappa smiled at him then bowed.

Vegeta nodded at him.

The next person to enter the room was Raditz, the wise saiyan.

He walked up to the king and queen then smiled at Vegeta jr.

He pulled out some native paint he made from tropical fruits on their planet.

He put some markings on Vegeta jr's face making him giggle and squirm.

Raditz picked him up in his arms then walked out of the medical bay towards the balcony.

He saw everyone on the planet waiting to see the new prince.

Raditz held him up in his arms making all the saiyans cheer and get on their right knees and placed a left hand over their chest.

In the back of the castle Vegeta Sr's half-brother from the Planet Ice-jin caught a mouse between his cold, evil hands.

King Vegeta's mother ended up mating with this Ice-jin's father making the two half-brothers at the ages of 3.

He lifted it up then just simply stared at it.

"Lifes not fair is it? I will never rule this pathetic planet and you'll never see the light of another day."

When he was about to eat it a voice cut him off.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to play with your food, Frieza?" Nappa said.

Frieza rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to annonuce King Vegeta is on his way so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse in Frieza's hands managed to wiggle himself free and run away.

"Now look Nappa you made me lose my lunch."

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you, he's as mad as a saiyan who isn't allowed to eat meat."

"I shiver with fear."

Frieza smirked as he approached Nappa in a threatening way making him back up in fear.

"Now now Frieza, don't look at me that way, HELP!"

He jumped towards Nappa about to take a bite out of him when someone interrupted.

"Frieza, let him go." King Vegeta said.

He lifted himself off of Nappa making him stand up then dust himself off.

"Why...if it isn't my half-brother Vegeta coming to mingle with me."

"Rose and I didn't see you at the presentation for Vegeta."

"That was today? Oh I feel simply terrible, must have slipped my mind."

"Yes well the slippery your mind is as the King's half-brother you should have been first in line." Nappa said.

Frieza licked his lips making Nappa yelp then hide behind King Vegeta.

"Well I was first in line until the little monkey was born."

"That monkey is my son and your future King."

"Oh I shall practice my trembling in fear."

Frieza turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me Frieza."

"Perhaps Vegeta you shouldn't turn your back on me."

King Vegeta growled as he fazed in front of Frieza.

"Is that a challange?"

"Temper temper, I wouldn't dream of challanging you."

"Pity, why not?" Nappa asked.

"As far as brains go I got the strength while Vegeta only got bravery."

Frieza smirked at him before flying away to who-knows where.

"Theres always one pest in every family sir."

King Vegeta sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?"

Nappa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'd made a very handsome statue."

"Nappa." King Vegeta said with amusement.

"And just think whenever you get bored you can simply blast him."

King Vegeta chuckled.

When night time came around it began to rain.

At Raditz's home he was looking at his energy as he thought about the new prince.

He looked at his walls of all the past Kings and Prince's that he drew onto his walls then thought of something.

He concentrated his energy into the shape of the Prince then threw it at his wall then smiled.

It looked exactly like the prince when he would get older.

He smiled when he got a vision of the future.

"Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Frieza will be in his final form throughout the whole story_

Singing- **_"hello"_**

* * *

10 years have passed by and Vegeta jr was now a happy and healthy 10 year old saiyan.

When morning came around Vegeta flew out of his bedroom window then smiled before flying back into the castle.

He ran into his parents room then jumped onto their bed making them groan.

"Dad! Dad! Come on get up! We gotta go!"

As he kept saiyan dad, Rose mumbled to King Vegeta.

"Quiet down your son."

"Before sun down he's your son."

"Dad! Come on dad!"

Vegeta grabbed at his beard then pulled.

He lost his grip on his beard then let go flying into one of the vases.

He looked at the broken vase then put the pieces under his parents bed.

Vegeta growled before grabbing his fathers tail and gripping it making him yelp.

"You promised."

King Vegeta looked at his son noticing the glare.

"Okay okay, I'm up I'm up."

Vegeta smiled.

"Yes!"

He jumped off of his parents bed then ran out of the castle in his royal armor.

His parents walked out behind him dressed in their usual armor.

He smiled at his mother then hugged her before following after his father.

King Vegeta picked Vegeta up then flew to the top of the castle looking at the sun coming up.

"Look Vegeta, everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow."

"One day Vegeta, my time on this planet will be gone and it will be your turn to take over as king."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Vegeta mumbled.

He glanced over at a dark looking area with a gigantic ship in the middle.

"What about that place over there with the ship?"

"You must never go there Vegeta."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants."

"That wouldn't be being a king that would be just getting whatever you want all the time."

King Vegeta flew down from the roof with his son following.

"Is there more?"

The two of them flew into the city seeing all the saiyans passing by smiling at Vegeta and King Vegeta.

"Everything you see exsists together in a delicate balance and as King you must understand that balance and respect every creature."

"But dad don't we eat some of the creatures?"

"Yes Vegeta but let me explain, when we die our bodies become food for some of the creatures and they eat us and we all are connected in the circle of life."

Nappa then flew down towards the two of them.

"Good morning sire."

"Good morning Nappa."

"Checking in with the morning report."

"Fire away."

As Nappa told King Vegeta the morning report Vegeta saw a rabbit.

He smirked as he tried to grab it but it kept going back into its hole in the ground.

When he was about to get it he knocked his head into a rock.

"What are you doing son?"

Vegeta looked up then smiled.

"Pouncing on my enemy."

"How about you try on someone else, like Nappa."

He smirked at his father then nodded as he used his surroundings to blend in.

When he saw a chance he pounced at Nappa knocking him to the ground making the king laugh.

Vegeta lifted Nappa up then threw him far away listening to him scream until he collided with the ground.

King Vegeta walked up to Vegeta then bent down to his level.

"Now how about you-"

King Vegeta was interrupted by Nappa.

"Sir I just got news that the Ginyu Force are in the city somewhere."

"Nappa take Vegeta home."

"Aw dad, can't I just come?"

"No son."

Then King Vegeta ran off.

Vegeta growled as he turned around and began to walk.

"I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh young prince, one day you will be king and then you can chase away those idiot Ginyu's from dawn until dusk."

When they were back at the castle Vegeta looked for Frieza.

When he did he smiled as he ran towards him.

"Hey Uncle Frieza, guess what?"

Frieza turned around then looked at Vegeta.

"I hate guessing games."

"I'm gonna be king of all Planet Vegeta one day."

"Oh goodie."

"My dad even showed me the whole planet, and I'm gonna rule it all."

"Yes well forgive me for not leaping for joy."

Frieza sat on the ground.

Vegeta ran towards him and sat in front of him.

"Hey Uncle Frieza when I'm king what will that make you?"

"A monkeys uncle."

Vegeta laughed.

"Your so weird."

Frieza looked at him.

"You have no idea, so your father showed you the whole planet."

He got up then gave Vegeta his back.

"Everything."

"He even showed you whats in that dark area over there did he?"

Vegeta frowned.

"Well no, he said I can't go there."

Frieza smirked on the inside when he got an idea.

"And he's absolutly right! Its far too dangerous! Only the bravest of lions go there."

Vegeta looked at him with a determined look.

"Well I'm brave, whats out there?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Vegeta, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew."

"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew."

"Just the only more reason for me to be protective, an evil, abandoned training yard is no where for a young prince."

Frieza gasped.

Vegeta's face brightened up.

"An abandoned training yard? Woah."

"Oh dear, I've said too much well you were going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah."

Frieza pulled Vegeta to his chest.

"Just promise me you'll never visit that terrible place."

Vegeta smirked.

"No problem."

"Theres a good lad, now run along and have fun and remember, its our little secret."

Vegeta nodded as he broke away from Frieza's grasp and ran into the castle.

He flew into the city until he reached a house and walked to the backyard seeing his mother, a woman, a man, and a little girl sparring.

The mans name was Bardock and was one of King Vegeta's top fighters.

The woman's name was Fasha and was best friends with Vegeta's mom.

And lastly the little girl was Vegeta's best friend named Karat.

She had shoulder length hair, bangs that reached to the tops of her eyebrows, and had a very happy attitude.

They all stopped sparring when they saw Vegeta as he walked up to Karat.

"Hey Karat."

"Hey Vegeta."

"Come on, I just heard about this great place." He whispered.

"Uh...Vegeta I'm kinda in the middle of a spar."

Vegeta growled.

"And its almost time for your spar." Bardock said.

"I'll spar with you once I get back from this place with Karat."

"So where are we going anyway? It better not be the medical wing again, I hate needles."

"No, its really cool."

"So where is this really cool place?" Rose asked.

"Its um...just the training hall."

"The training hall? Whats so great about the training hall? We can train here."

"I'll show you when we get there." Vegeta growled.

"Oh, mom, dad, can I go with Vegeta?"

"Hm...I don't know what do you think Bardock?"

The two kids faced Bardock with two big smiles.

"Please?" They asked.

"Its alright with me."

Vegeta and Karat smiled as they cheered with glee.

"As long as Nappa goes with you two." Bardock finished.

They both stopped their cheering and looked at each other with frowns.

"Not Nappa."

After a little bit the two 10 year old saiyans were walking towards the castle with Nappa.

"Lets hurry it up, the sooner we get to the training hall the sooner I can get myself to a healing tank."

"So where are we really going?" Karat whispered.

"An evil abandoned training yard."

"Wow!"

"Shhh...Nappa."

"Right, so how are we gonna ditch the bodyguard?"

As they whispered their plan to each other Nappa stopped walking and smiled at the two of them.

"Aw look at you two, two seeds of love blossoming in the rays of Planet Vegeta's sun."

Karat and Vegeta looked at each other confused then back to Nappa.

"Love?" They both said.

"Your parents will be so excited to hear you two mated and all."

"Mated? Whats that mean?"

"You know, fiancee, betrothed."

"Meaning?"

"One day you two will get married."

Karat and Vegeta stared at each other even more confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Singing- "**_hello"_**

* * *

As the words Nappa said sunk into the childrens heads they gagged.

Vegeta glared up at Nappa.

"I can't marry her, she's my friend."

"Yeah it would be too weird." Karat said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you two turtle doves have no choice its a tradition going back generations."

Vegeta mouthed everything Nappa said in a funny way making Karat giggle.

"Well when I'm king thats the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around."

"Well in that case your fired."

Nappa smirked as he poked Vegeta's nose.

"Nice try but only the king can do that."

Karat walked up to Vegeta's side.

"Well he's the future king."

Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah so you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't and with an attitude like that I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Not the way I see it."

Vegeta flew into Nappa's face with a smirk.

_**"I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemy's beware."**_

_**"Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair."**_

He lightly pulled at Vegeta's bangs.

**_"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before, I'm brushing up I'm looking down I'm working on my ROAR!"_**

Nappa rolled his eyes.

_**"This far, a rather uninspiring thing."**_

_**"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"**_

_**"You have a long way to go young prince if you think-"**_

_**"No one saying 'Do this'"**_

_**"Now, when I said that-"**_

_**"No one saying 'Be there'**_" Karat sung.

**_"What I meant was-"_**

**_"No one saying 'Stop that'"_**

**_"You don't realize-"_**

**_"No one saying 'See here'!"_ **Karat and Vegeta sung.

**_"Now, see here!"_**

Vegeta and Karat flew away from Nappa laughing.

**_"Free to run around all day."_**

**_"That's definitely out."_**

**_"Free to do it all my way!"_**

Nappa growled as he grabbed Karat and Vegeta by their armor and set them on the ground.

**_"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart."_**

**_"Kings don't need advice from little bodyguards for a start."_**

Karat and Vegeta made faces at Nappa making him irritated.

**_"This child is getting wildly out of wing."_**

Karat whispered something into Vegeta's ear when she got an idea.

He smirked then nodded as he ran into through the city telling all the saiyans their plan.

As they were distracting Nappa by singing all the saiyans formed a dog pile on Nappa.

"Vegeta? Karat? HELP!"

The two of them laughed as they walked out of the city into the forest.

"Alright it worked."

"We lost him." Karat said.

"I am a genius."

"Hey genius, it was my idea."

"Yeah but I pulled it off."

Karat smirked.

"With me!"

"Oh yeah?"

Vegeta jumped toward Karat knocking her to the ground as the two rolled over each other.

But in the end Karat pinned Vegeta beneath her.

"Ha! Pinned you."

He growled as he pushed her off of him.

"Let me up."

As Karat closed her eyes and smiled to look smug Vegeta smirked.

He took that chance to pounce on her and knock her down a hill.

They both laughed as they rolled around until they reached the bottom where Karat pinned him again.

"Pinned you again, my prince."

They both gasped when they heard a scream of terror.

Karat and Vegeta both stood up then walked up a small hill seeing a broken down sign that read "Training Yard!".

"I can't believe it, we made it." Vegeta said.

They looked around noticing all the bones and dead bodies.

"Woah." They both said.

"Its really creepy."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble."

"I know."

They both walked toward the entrance.

"I wonder if the people who did this are still in there."

"Theres only one way to know, come on lets go check it out."

Vegeta was about to walk inside when Nappa jumped in front of him making him scream.

"Stop! The only checking out you will do is to check out of here."

"Aw man."

"We're way beyond the boundry of our land."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Looks like baldie is scared."

Nappa poked his nose.

"Its Mr. Baldie to you and we all are in very big danger."

"Danger? Ha! I walk on the saiyan side which is the fearless side."

He walked past Nappa and towards the entrance.

He gasped when he heard some laughing and hid behind Nappa and Karat.

Out of the shadows emerged the Ginyu Force.

First, there was their leader Captain Ginyu.

Next, was Jeice the brains of the group.

And last was the idiot Recoome.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Ginyu asked.

"Hm...I don't know Ginyu what do you think Recoome?"

"Some kids and a baldy to be our dinner."

"Well that and three trespassers!"

Karat and Vegeta gulped from their closeness as they hid behind Nappa.

"Quite by accident let me assure you, a simple navigational error."

They all turned around to leave but Ginyu grabbed Nappa's arm.

"Wait wait wait, I know you, your King Vegeta's little slave."

"I am the kings main saiyan to go to just to let you know."

Karat and Vegeta had their backs pressed againest one anothers as Jeice and Recoome walked in circles around them.

"That would make you..." Jeice began.

"Your future king." Vegeta finished.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

Vegeta glared at all of them.

"You can't do anything to me."

"Actually they can, we are on their land."

"But Nappa I heard you say their nothing but dumb, blood-thirsty brutes."

Nappa nervously laughed as he pat the top of Vegeta's head.

"Kids have crazy imaginations don't they."

"Who are you calling dumb?" Recoome asked.

"Well would you look at the time, its time to go."

As the three saiyans tried to run away the Ginyu's fazed in front of them all.

"Sorry but we'd love for you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, we haven't had saiyans in a long time."

"Hold on, I've got one, I'd like a cub sandwitch!"

As they began to laugh Recoome jumped in between them pointing in a random direction.

"What is it Recoome?"

"Hey did we order our food to go?" Jeice asked.

"No why?"

"Because there it goes!"

The three saiyans flew as fast as they could away from the hungry Ginyu Force.

As they kept running Karat and Vegeta didn't see Nappa get pulled back.

The two 10 year olds came to a stop as they panted.

"Did we lose them?" Karat asked.

"I think so, but where is Nappa?"

As they searched for the bald saiyan they began to hear screams of pain.

They ran in that direction to see Ginyu stepping on a bloody and broken looking Nappa's arm.

He threw Nappa in the air then blasted him away to who-knows-where.

Vegeta growled as he glared down at the laughing Ginyu's.

"Hey, why don't you three pick on someone your own size."

"Like you?"

"Whoops."

Karat screamed as Ginyu tried to grab the two of them but they ran away.

They kept chasing after them until the two climbed on top of a huge skeleton head.

Karat held onto Vegeta as the two slid down on the spine of the creature and were launched into a huge mountain of bones.

They began to climb up it forgetting that they could fly in their fear.

Vegeta almost made it to the top when he heard his best friend scream.

"Vegeta!"

He turned around then gasped when he saw her slidding down the mountain of bones.

When Ginyu was about to blast Karat, Vegeta ran down towards him then hit him across the face.

Vegeta and Karat took that opportunity to run through a small hole they saw.

When they ran through the small hole they saw a dead end then gasped.

"Lets fly Vegeta."

He nodded as the two of them began to fly but were knocked to the ground by a hit from Recoome.

They rubbed their aching heads as they stared at the three approaching Ginyu's.

"You never escape the training yard without fighting us." Jeice said.

Vegeta growled as he pushed Karat behind him then raised his powerlevel to the peak.

The Ginyu's chuckled.

"That was it? Do it again, come on."

Vegeta gulped then raised his powerlevel even more shocking both himself, Karat, and the Ginyu's when his powerlevel got even higher.

All of a sudden King Vegeta flew down then knocked the Ginyu's to the ground as he pounded on them.

As he was beating on the Ginyu's a now fully healed Nappa flew down towards the children.

King Vegeta stood above three frightened men as he prepared a huge ki blast in his hand.

"None of you better get near my son again or else." King Vegeta threatened.

"Oh this is your son? Did you know that?"

"Me? No! I didn't know did you?" Jeice asked.

"No of course not...Recoome?"

Recoome smiled as he scratched the top of his head.

"Of course I knew that monkey was the kings son, I mean he does look just like him."

Jeice and Ginyu slapped their foreheads.

King Vegeta growled as he increased the power in his ki blast.

The Ginyu's screamed before getting up and running away.

Nappa walked over to his side then nodded.

Vegeta and Karat slowly walked toward King Vegeta.

"Dad I'm-"

"You disobeyed me."

"Dad...I'm sorry."

"Thats enough, lets go home."

He turned around then began to fly out of the abandoned training yard with Nappa following behind.

As Karat and Vegeta began to fly behind them Vegeta looked to the ground in sadness.

"I thought you were very brave." Karat whispered.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Singing- _**"Hello"**_

* * *

As they kept flying back to the city they all landed when they reached the forest to walk the rest of the way.

Karat and Vegeta walked far behind Nappa and King Vegeta still sad about everything.

Nappa was looking back at the two of them sadly when King Vegeta popped him out of his thoughts.

"Nappa."

He gulped before looking at him.

Seeing the two of them stop walking Karat and Vegeta stopped as well.

"Yes sire?"

"Take Karat home, I've got to teach my son a lesson."

Vegeta gulped but kept his cool by not showing any fear.

Nappa walked over to them then cleared his throat.

"Come Karat."

He turned to look at Vegeta then sighed.

"Vegeta, good luck."

He took off into the sky as Karat gave Vegeta one last look before flying behind him.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at his father noticing he was just showing him his back.

Vegeta sighed before walking towards his father then standing beside him.

He slowly looked up at his fathers face watching as he looked down at him.

"Vegeta I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You could have been killed, you disobeyed me and whats worse is that you put Karat in danger!"

Vegeta clenched his fists together as he held back his anger.

"I was only trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be, Vegeta being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But your not scared of anything."

"I was today."

"You were?"

"Yes, I thought I was going to lose you."

"Oh, well I guess even kings get scared huh."

"Yep."

"But you know what?" Vegeta whispered.

"What?"

"I think those Ginyu clowns were even scarder."

King Vegeta chuckled.

"Because nobody messes with your dad, come here you."

He grabbed Vegeta then began to rub the top of his head.

Vegeta bit his arm making him drop him then pounced on his father as he laid on his chest smiling.

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"Were pals right?"

"Right."

Back within the depths of the abandoned training yard the Ginyu's were angry.

"Man, I hate those stupid saiyans." Jeice said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them we would be ruling this pathetic planet."

"Their so ugly."

"And stupid."

Jeice and Ginyu smirked.

"And can't fight!" They both said.

As they began to laugh a voice stopped them.

"If you think that harshly about them then why don't you take them out?"

They all looked up then sighed.

"Oh its just you Frieza."

"Yeah we thought it was someone important like King Vegeta." Jeice said.

"Just saying his name gives me the shivers."

"Vegeta."

"Ooh, do it again."

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta."

Frieza rolled his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey Frieza, your basically one of us now so that makes you our pal."

"Charmed."

"Ooh I like that, he's still not king but he's still so prideful."

"Hey Frieza did you bring us anything to eat?"

"I don't think I should give you this, I practically gift wrapped it for you."

Frieza pulled out a huge piece of meat most likely from a third-class saiyan he killed.

He dropped it on the ground which the Ginyu's began to eat.

"Well you know what exactly were we supposed to do?" Jeice asked.

"Yeah did you want us to kill him or something?"

Frieza smirked.

"Thats exactly what I wanted you to do."

They all looked up at him.

"Huh?"

He jumped down from the rock he was standing on as he stood in front of the three fighters.

**_"I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside but thick as you are, pay attention."_**

The Ginyu's nodded as they stood up straight.

**_"My words are a matter of pride it's clear from your vacant expressions."_**

He waved a hand in front of Recoome as he simply smiled.

**_"The lights are not all on upstairs but we're talking kings and successions even you can't be caught unaware."_**

He smirked as he got in their faces.

_**"So, prepare for the chance for a lifetime be prepared for sensational news a shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer."**_

_**"And where do we feature?"** _Ginyu asked.

_**"Just listen to teacher."**_

He pinched Ginyu's cheek then let go as he stood on top of a rock.

**"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at least I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared be prepared!"**

"Yeah, yeah, be prepared!" Jeice yelled.

"Wait, for what?" Ginyu asked.

"For the death of the king."

"Why, is he sick?"

Frieza rolled his eyes as he smacked Jeice on the back of the head making him clutch it in pain.

"No fool were gonna kill him, and the prince too."

"Great idea! Who needs a king? No king! No king!" Jeice and Ginyu said.

"Idiot! There will be a king!"

"Wait but you just said-"

"I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never bow down to those pathetic monkeys again!"

"All right! Long live the king!"

All of a sudden all of Frieza's minions popped out and joined in.

**_"It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored."_**

**_"Of course, quid pro quo you're expected to take certain duties on board the future littered with prizes and the point that I must emphasize is..."_**

He jumped down from the rock he was on then landed in front of Jeice making him yelp.

**_"You won't get a sniff without me!"_**

Frieza began to make the ground shake.

_**"Be prepared!"**_

All his minons began to laugh evilly.

The next day Vegeta was in the training room when someone knocked on it.

He typed in the password making the door open up and reveal Frieza.

"Hey Uncle Frieza, what are you doing here?"

"I want to give your father and you a surprise."

"Really? How come?"

"Just to show you two how much I care for you both."

Vegeta smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"I will tell you once you get changed."

He nodded then ran off to his room.

When he got there he got in the shower and washed away the sweat from his work out.

After he got out he changed into his usual armor then sped off to see his uncle waiting for him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

The two of them flew off to a deep cavern in the ground that looked like it could be an ocean.

Vegeta walked around with fasination as he looked at everything.

"Now your father has a marvelous surprise waiting for him."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I told you it was a surprise."

"If you tell me, I'll act surprised as well."

"You are such a tricky little boy."

"Come on Uncle Frieza."

"No no no no no, this is just for you and your daddy, you know a father, son...thing."

"Fine."

"Well I better go get him."

"I'll go with you."

"No! Just stay here, you wouldn't want to cause such a mess like you did with the Ginyu Force."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?"

"Vegeta, everyone knows about that."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, lucky daddy was there to save you eh? And just between us you might want to work on your powerlevel."

Vegeta blushed.

"Okay."

As Frieza began to walk away Vegeta decided to ask one last question.

"Hey Uncle Frieza, will I like the surprise?"

"Vegeta, its to _die_ for."

Vegeta sat on the ground as he waited for his father to arrive.

As he kept waiting he began to grow bored so he closed his eyes to take a little rest.

As he was sleeping he felt three powerlevels come his way so he rubbed his eyes then opened them.

"Well lookie at who it is."

His eyes widened when he reconigzed the voice.

"Ginyu?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here? Your kind was banished from this part of the planet."

"Well we had some business we had to take care of."

"What business?"

"To kill you."

Vegeta gulped as Ginyu nodded at Jeice.

Jeice smirked as he lifted his arm up and pushed a button on his watch.

"This is Jeice, begin to take over the planet now."

"Take over the planet!?" Vegeta yelled.

He gasped when he felt a bunch of powerlevels raise behind him.

He turned around seeing a bunch of fighters in the distance running towards him.

"Say goodnight little prince."

Ginyu grabbed him by the front of his armor as he prepared a ki blast in his hand.

Vegeta clawed at his hand trying to remove it but it wasn't working.

When he was about to blast Vegeta he was knocked to the ground by King Vegeta.

Vegeta fell to the ground as he watched his father fight the Ginyu's.

"Vegeta get out of here!"

"But dad-"

"Go now!"

Vegeta gulped as he turned around and began to fly but then he remembered the fighters.

He gasped when they were right in front of him and began to run over him.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground then looked up seeing his father.

King Vegeta threw Vegeta into the air making him land on some rocks.

Vegeta sat up then looked down seeing all the fighters beating on his father.

"DAD!"

Once all the fighters were done they turned their attention to the city and ran for it.

Vegeta jumped down from the rock then ran toward his father seeing his armor all chipped and broken.

He sniffled as he shook his father but he didn't open his eyes.

He felt tears fill up in his eyes but he ignored them as he pulled at his fathers tail but he didn't even wince in pain.

He began to look around then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! Anybody."

He walked over to his fathers body then fell to his knees as he buried his face in his chest.

Unaware to him Frieza walked up behind him.

"Vegeta, what have you done?"

Vegeta looked up at him then wiped away his tears.

"The Ginyu's, they said they were going to take over the planet and the fighters killed my dad."

"Of course of course, nobody means for any of this to happen."

Frieza hugged Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"I miss him." Vegeta mumbled.

"But the king is dead, and if it weren't for you he would still be alive, what will your mother think?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Run away Vegeta and never return, its for the best."

Vegeta gasped when he heard the screams of battle coming from the city then gulped before running off.

As he was running he kept thinking about his father, his mother, and...Karat for some reason.

He knew if he left it would be for the best of everyone.

He ran to the castle avoiding the battle then ran into the shipping room.

He stepped into a space pod then typed in random quardanets before blasting off watching his planet disappear.

He rubbed his eye before activating the sleeping gas and then seeing everything turn to black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

When Vegeta woke back up he noticed he was inside of a small white room.

He sat up then noticed he must have been in some sort of medical room.

He looked to the side when he heard someone gasp seeing a girl with blue hair about 16 years old.

"You okay kid?"

"I guess so."

"You nearly died." Another voice said.

He looked to the other side seeing a boy with black hair around 16 years old and another with no hair around his age.

"And I saved you."

The boy with no hair growled.

"What was that?"

"Well Krillin helped...a little, by the way I'm Yamcha and thats Bulma."

Vegeta took all the wires out of him then got out of the bed.

"Thanks for your help."

"Hey where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"No where."

He walked to the door and was about to open it when Krillin stopped him.

"Hey kid, whats wrong?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"So where are you from?" Yamcha asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm never going back."

"Thats great! An outcast, so are we."

"What did you do kid?"

Vegeta sighed as he turned around.

"Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good we don't wanna hear about it."

"Come on Yamcha, anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past."

"You know kid in times like this my buddy Yamcha here just says you've got to put your behind in your past."

"No no no, its you gotta put your past behind you, bad things happen you can't do anything about it right?"

"Right."

Yamcha poked his nose.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you've gotta turn your back on the world."

"Well thats not what I was taught."

"Well maybe you need a new lesson, repeat after me Hakuna Matata."

Bulma slapped her forehead.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Not that stupid motto again."

"Its not stupid, I'm just bringing it back."

"You made that word up when you were 7 Yamcha."

He blushed.

"Well it might just help this kid out."

"Hakuna Matata means no worries." Krillin said.

"Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase."

"Sure, for a crazy person." Bulma mumbled.

"By the way whats your name?"

"Vegeta."

"Strange name and whats up with the tail?" Yamcha asked.

"Its only normal to have a tail on my planet."

"Your planet? So your an alien?"

"Yeah."

Bulma squealed as she ran towards Vegeta and examined him.

"If your an alien how come your physical features look so much like a human beings?"

"I don't know, ask my ancestors."

"Attitude, thats something we've gotta work on." Krillin said.

"Vegeta why don't you live here at Capsule Corp with me?"

"Sure but do you have anything I can train in?"

"Well I created a gravity room and there is a world martial arts tournament in 3 years."

"Then I'll join."

"Cool! You could go under the training of Master Roshi."

"Who's that?"

"Just the strongest person on this planet."

Vegeta's tail wagged with excitement.

"Lets go see him now!"

"Alright, but we better get you some new clothes."

He nodded.

Krillin pulled out a box from his backpack then opened it up revealing an orange gi.

Vegeta looked at it for a moment.

"Its really...bright, whats the symbol mean?"

"Its the symbol for Turtle sence Master Roshi is a turtle hermit."

Vegeta nodded as he grabbed the gi then walked into the bathroom.

He pulled on some boxers then the gi pants, the top, then tied it with the sash, then he put on the shoes and wrist bands, and then made a hole for his tail.

When he finished he walked out of the bathroom.

"You look really good in orange Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Thanks, now show me this Master Roshi."

"Alright come on, it might take a while sence we have to fly in a plane there."

"Why don't you fly yourself?"

"Cause I can't."

"I could carry you and you just tell me where to go."

"Alright."

Vegeta lifted up Krillin then flew out the window looking around as he was told where to go.

When he got to the small island of Master Roshi he saw an old man reading a magizene that had a woman on it.

Vegeta landed on the ground then put Krillin down as he approached the man.

"Master Roshi, its me Krillin."

"What do you want Krillin? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Well my new friend Vegeta here wants you to train him."

"Vegeta? Thats a strange name."

Roshi put the magizene down then looked at Vegeta.

He looked at his tail with curiousity.

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Because I'm a saiyan."

"A saiyan huh? I heard saiyans are blood-thirsty aliens."

"Not all of us, most saiyans are calm but others when not trained as a child will be completely insane."

"Hm...well I will train you if you can manage to beat me in a battle."

"But Master Roshi that isn't fair! Your the best fighter on Earth!" Krillin objected.

"If he is serious about being trained by me, he will go all out and will love the thirst for a good battle."

Vegeta smirked.

"You know my kind well old man."

Vegeta got into a fighting stance as Roshi simply stood there.

"Begin whenever you want."

He nodded as he launched towards Roshi.

Before he could hit him he fazed out of sight.

Vegeta growled as he looked around but was kicked in the back knocking himself to the ground.

He jumped into the air then launched towards Roshi.

After a very long time Vegeta was laying on the ground panting as Roshi stood above him.

"You surely are a saiyan."

"T-Thanks."

"We'll begin your training tomorrow, you better be ready."

He nodded as Roshi went inside.

Krillin helped Vegeta up then handed him a small bean.

"Whats...this?"

"A sensu bean, they can heal all wounds."

Vegeta placed the bean in his mouth then chewed it slowly before swallowing it.

His eyes widened as he felt his energy being returned to him and his strength as well.

"Woah, that was awesome!"

"Yep, Korin made those, he lives at the top of Korin Tower if you climb it he will give you special training as well."

Vegeta smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"This is gonna be one fun adventure."

"By the way Vegeta, that fighting technique you used was it saiyan style?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because it was really cool! Could you teach me sometime?"

"Sure Krillin, no problem."

As Krillin smiled Vegeta frowned.

Krillin noticed his sadness.

"Whats up?"

"Seeing you smiling like that reminded me of my best friend Karat, she was always happy and I abandoned her."

"You'll see her again some day, but for now lets get you to Korins Tower, he will be really happy to see a new fighter."

Vegeta nodded then lifted Krillin up as he flew off.

As he was flying all he could think about was Karat and every time he did he got a funny feeling in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Saiyan King**_

_** Chapter 6 **_

* * *

When Krillin and Vegeta finally arrived at Korin's Tower Vegeta was shocked from the size.

"I can't even see the top from here."

"I know, land us on the ground."

"But I can fly us up there."

"Your not supposed to fly, only climb."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he landed on the ground then placed Krillin down.

"How am I supposed to climb up there? I can't even see the top from here."

"Climbing up there will build up your strength, so get going."

"Your not coming?"

"Nope, I already went up there before now its your turn."

Vegeta gulped then put on a determined look.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata."

He grabbed the sides of the tower then began to climb.

After a very long time Vegeta was panting and sweaty.

_"This is crazy, I'll die if I continue climbing."_ He thought.

When he looked up he smiled when he saw the top.

He climbed as fast as he could then pulled himself up.

He laid on the ground then waited until he stopped panting before he got up.

When he stood up he looked around not seeing anyone.

He saw a set of stairs then climbed up them seeing a fat man.

He looked at Vegeta then gave him a funny look.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vegeta, are you Korin?"

"Nope, I'm Yajirobi, what do you want kid?"

"This guy named Krillin told me Korin could make me stronger so here I am."

"Whatever."

"Ignore the idiot, I'm Korin." A voice said.

Vegeta saw a white cat holding a stick walk out from behind Yajirobi.

"Your Korin?"

"The one and only, what can I do for you?"

"Um...my friend Krillin told me you could make me stronger."

"Ah, Krillin I remember him he was the youngest fighter to ever climb up here and get my training."

"How old was he?"

"12, how old are you?"

"10."

"Hm...well my boy, how can you prove to me your worthy of my teachings?"

"I'll do anything! I'll even cut off my tail!"

"Your tail?"

When Korin looked at Vegeta's tail he began to nod his head.

"No wonder you made it up here at your age, your a saiyan."

"I know, so will you train me?"

"Sure why not kid."

"Yes!"

And with that, his training begun.

It took several hours and a day but Vegeta ended up getting Korin to tell him about the sacred water and train him seriously.

After Korin gave Vegeta the sacred water and trained him, Vegeta was unstoppable.

He grinned at his new power then looked at Korin.

"Thank you so much Master Korin, is there any way I can repay you?"

"Yes, cut off your tail."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at his tail then gripped it in his hands.

"B-But why?"

"Its dangerous for you to have it in more ways then one, you could turn into a great ape or if your in a battle someone could grab it."

"I guess your right."

He turned around then pulled his pants down as Korin pulled out a knife.

He grabbed Vegeta's tail making him wince in pain before cutting it off.

Vegeta screamed as he ran around in circles clutching his new tail stump.

"There, and now it will never grow back."

"Alright, thanks again."

Vegeta jumped off of Korin's Tower making Yajirobi and Korin yelp.

They both looked over the edge as they saw Vegeta fall to the ground.

He smiled as he reached the ground then stopped himself before he ended up killing himself.

Krillin rubbed his eyes as he sat up then smiled at Vegeta.

"Did Korin train you?"

"Yeah and he gave me the sacred water, I'm more powerful then ever now."

"The sacred water? Not even I was allowed to drink from that, your one lucky guy Vegeta."

"I guess so, now lets get back to Roshi's I want to fight him again."

Krillin nodded as Vegeta picked him up.

He used his new speed to get them in mili-seconds shocking both Krillin and Roshi when they arrived.

"How did you get here so fast?" Roshi asked.

"Korin let me drink from the sacred water and now I'm stronger then ever."

"Amazing."

"Roshi I want a rematch."

"Alright."

He stood up then stared at Vegeta as he got in his fighting stance.

Vegeta smirked at him before launching towards him.

After a brutal battle Vegeta ended up as the winner as Roshi laid on the ground panting.

"I guess I win this time Roshi."

"I-I can see...that."

Vegeta and Krillin both helped Roshi up then let him sit in his beach chair.

"So when do we start training?"

"Sorry Vegeta but your far past my strength, you don't need my training."

Vegeta pouted.

"I just want to learn a different technique of fighting, please train me?"

Roshi sighed.

"Alright alright, we start tomorrow, for now you just relax or look around."

"Okay, come on Krillin."

Vegeta picked up his new friend then flew off to Capsule Corporation.

When they got there Vegeta ran in as he sensed where Yamcha was.

He ran into the living room seeing Yamcha watching TV.

"Guess what Yamcha!"

"What is it Veg-head?"

"I got special training from Korin and got to drink from the sacred water and tomorrow I start my training with Master Roshi!"

"Woah, all in two days."

"Yep, so what can I do now? I'm bored."

Vegeta's stomach then growled making Krillin and Yamcha stare at him.

"I guess we can get you some lunch." Krillin said.

"Awesome!"

They all walked into the kitchen then pulled out some food and made a sandwitch.

Yamcha grabbed a soda then placed the food in front of Vegeta along with the soda.

Vegeta stared at the food confused then sniffed it.

"What is this?"

"A sandwitch and a soda, haven't you ever had it before?"

"Nope, I only eat meat and drink water on my planet."

"Well try it, its really good."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders then picked up the sandwitch taking a small bite.

After he swallowed it his eyes widened.

"This is great!"

He stuffed the whole sandwitch in his mouth then drank the entire soda.

Krillin and Yamcha stared at him with wide-eyes.

Vegeta inoccently smiled at them then held out the plate.

"Can I have more?"

"Uh...sure."

As Yamcha made him another sandwitch Dr. Briefs and Bunny Briefs walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Yamcha and Krillin."

"Hello Dr. Briefs." They both said.

Bunny looked at Vegeta then squealed as she ran over to him and picked him up.

"And who is this adorable little boy?"

"I'm Vegeta."

She hugged him to her chest burying his face between her breasts.

He struggled to breathe as she sufficated him.

"Um...Bunny I don't think he can breathe." Krillin said.

"Whoopsie."

She pulled Vegeta away from her chest then put him back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Vegeta is a strange name, where are you from?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I'm from Planet Vegeta, the home of the saiyans."

"Hm...interesting, why did you come here?"

Vegeta looked away.

"I rather not say."

"Alright, well you are free to stay here for however long you like."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

As Dr. Briefs walked away Bunny pulled out a plate covered in tin foil.

She took the tin foil off revealing a bunch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you are dear, I made them yesterday."

"Thanks."

He picked one up then sniffed it before putting it in his mouth.

He smiled when he tasted the sugar.

"This is so good!"

He picked up all the cookies then stuffed them in his mouth.

"Woah, saiyans must have big appetites." Yamcha said.

"Yep, we can eat so much food without gaining any weight."

"Wow, the saiyans are amazing."

Vegeta smiled from Yamcha complimenting his race.

"Well so are the humans, we don't have any of this food on my planet at all."

"Then what do you all eat?"

"Meat, sometimes vegetables, fruits, we drink only water, and we tend to eat some of the creatures on our planet."

"You won't eat us right?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Saiyans aren't canibals."

Krillin sighed.

"Thank goodness."

Vegeta thought back to his planet and wondered what it was doing without him or his father to rule.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

9 years have passed by and Vegeta was now a 19 year old.

He entered all of the world martial arts tournaments and won every single won shocking everyone especially because of his age.

His bangs disappeared when he turned 14 and left a widows peak that looked just like his fathers.

Now and again Vegeta would sometimes think back to his planet or his mother or sometimes Karat.

He always wondered what the planet was like after all these years but he would never find out.

A now 25 year old Yamcha, 20 year old Krillin, and Vegeta were all in their swimming trunks as they walked to the CC pool.

Yamcha jumped on the diving board a few times before diving in followed by Krillin.

Vegeta decided to take a different approach so he flew into the air then formed his body into a cannonball.

Yamcha and Krillin gulped when they saw Vegeta speeding down towards the pool at full speed.

Once he landed in the water Yamcha and Krillin screamed as they were sent flying out of the pool.

Vegeta swam to the edge of the pool then pulled himself up then shook his hair making it look crazy.

"Nice one Vegeta." Krillin said.

Vegeta chuckled when he saw Yamcha laying in a bush and Krillin lying on top of a tree.

"Thanks, can life get any better then this?"

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta everything needed to get better.

All the saiyans were slaves to Frieza and his henchmen doing everything they said.

The natural beauty of the planet was reduced to nothing but bones of the saiyans who were punished.

Frieza was sitting inside of his throne room of the saiyan castle as Nappa was chained to the wall.

"Nappa, sing me a song."

Nappa sighed.

For his amusement Frieza would always order Nappa to sing him a song, he had no idea why."

**_"Its a terrible world-"_**

"No, I want something with a little more jump in it."

Nappa knew exactly what song he loved so even if he hated it, he had to sing for him.

**_"The stupid stinky saiyans are nothing but weaklings, they even smell like crap."_**

Frieza began to sing along.

"I would never have to do this for King Vegeta."

He growled as he fazed in front of Nappa delievering a punch to his gut making him cough up spit.

"You know the law, never ever speak that name in my presence, I am the king of this miserable planet, until I decide what to do with it."

"Y-Yes sire, I only mentioned it to state the differences in your ways of leading a planet."

Frieza growled.

"Hey boss!" Jeice yelled.

"What is it this time?"

"We've got a bone to pick with you."

"I'll handle this, Frieza theres no food or water." Ginyu said.

Frieza rolled his eyes.

"Yeah its dinner time and we don't have anything to eat!"

"Its the female saiyans job to do get the food."

"Well they won't go hunt." Jeice said.

"Oh, eat Nappa."

He yelped.

"Oh you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and tasteless."

Frieza chuckled.

"Oh Nappa, don't be ridiculous all you need is some spices."

"And I thought things were bad with King Vegeta." Ginyu whispered.

"What did you say?!" Frieza yelled.

"I said...sing matita."

"Good now get out."

They all nodded as they left the throne room.

* * *

Back on Earth Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillin were all laying under the stars.

Vegeta smiled as he rubbed his stomach full of food.

"Man I'm stuffed."

"Me too, I ate like a pig." Krillin said.

They sighed as they stared at the sky.

Vegeta looked at the sky with sadness before standing up and walking towards CC.

"Where are you going Vegeta?"

"I'm just gonna go lie down."

He walked inside of CC then walked towards his room.

He shut the door when he entered then took off his clothes then got in just some blue cotton sweatpants.

He crawled into his bed then sighed.

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta, Raditz was inside of his home that was out in the middle of the forest when he got a funny feeling.

He looked at the picture he drew of Vegeta as a child noticing it was changing.

The bangs on it began to fade away revealing a widows peak and his tail disappeared.

Raditz knew this meant one thing.

"Vegeta is alive?"

He smiled when he began to focus his energy and thought of Vegeta.

A shape of a blue and green planet showed up in his energy then formed around the picture of Vegeta.

"And I know exactly where he is."

* * *

Back on Earth, it was morning time.

Yamcha and Krillin were training in the middle of Mt. Paoz.

Krillin was knocked to the ground then gasped as Yamcha stood above him.

"Stop! Lets take a break."

"Alright, I'll get some water and you find food."

"Right."

Krillin flew off looking for some food then landed on the ground when he saw something.

He squinted his eyes then gasped when he saw a woman.

She had shoulder length hair, bangs that came to the tops of her eyebrows, black eyes, and a ripped up brown dress that looked like a slave dress.

**A/N her dress looks like the one at this link:**  
**imgres?q=the+saiyans&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=h64Pb0gGjcFMBM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Saiyan&docid=gx d2GC-P_rolOM&imgurl= . /_ **

**&w=475&h=676&ei=jBB7UIW3L5TK0AGM34CIBQ&zo om=1&iact=hc&vpx=567&vpy=186&dur=280&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=124&ty=135&sig=115133127929496532364&page=2&tbnh=155&tbnw=101&start=19&nds**

**p=25&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:**  
**20,i:167**

She licked her lips then let out a battle cry before launching herself at him.

He screamed as he blasted her with a ki blast then took flight through the trees.

As he kept flying he bumped into Yamcha at full force knocking the two of them tumbling to the ground.

Yamcha stood up then grabbed Krillin's shoulders.

"Krillin whats wrong?"

"SHES GONNA EAT ME!"

"Huh?"

He looked behind Krillin seeing a woman running towards them.

They both screamed as they hugged each other.

Right before she reached them Vegeta jumped over them and knocked the woman to the ground.

She growled as she punched him across the face knocking him into a tree.

When she was about to kick him Vegeta grabbed her foot and spun her in a circle before letting her go.

He fazed behind her and was about to hit her again when she fazed out of sight.

He raised an eyebrow then gasped when he was sent flying towards the ground.

The woman followed him as the two attacked each other on the ground.

As the battle raged on the two tumbled on the ground right before the woman pinned him to the ground.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he remember this position from his childhood.

"Karat? Is that you?"

The woman dropped her fighting expression and stared at Vegeta.

She got off of Vegeta and stepped back until her back hit a tree.

Vegeta stood up then smiled at her.

"Who are you?"

"Its me, Vegeta."

She squinted her eyes as she looked at him.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Vegeta returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground.

"I can't believe I found you!"

"I know! Its great to see you!"

"Its great to see you!"

Vegeta placed Karat on the ground as the two continued to stare at each other shocked.

Yamcha and Krillin stared at the two of them with their jaws open wide.

"Whats going on here?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha this is Karat she is my best friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, hey Krillin! Come over here."

"Huh?"

Krillin walked up to them as he stood by Yamcha.

"Karat this is Krillin, Krillin this is Karat."

"Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine." Karat said.

"Woah woah woah, let me get this straight you two know each other and she wants to eat Krillin and everybodies okay with this!?"

"Relax Yamcha."

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time and your mother, what will she think?"

"She doesn't have to know, nobody has to know."

"Well of course they do, everyone thinks your dead."

"They do?"

Karat frowned.

"Yeah, Frieza told us about the attack."

"He did? What else did he tell you?"

Karat smiled.

"What else matters? Your alive! And that means...your the king."

"King? Lady you have your facts mixed up." Yamcha said.

"A king? Thats amazing."

"Krillin he's not a king, are you?"

"No."

"Vegeta." Karat said.

"No I'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight, your the king of your planet and you never told us?" Yamcha asked.

"Look, I'm the same guy."

"But with power."

"Could you guys excuse us for a few moments?" Karat asked.

"Hey whatever you've gotta say, you can say in front of Krillin and me, right Vegeta?"

"Maybe you better go."

Yamcha stared at Vegeta with shock before turning to Krillin.

"You think you know a guy."

Yamcha and Krillin then flew off back to CC.

"Krillin and Yamcha, you learn to love them."

Vegeta looked over at Karat noticing her sad expression on her face.

He walked over to her then looked at her in the eyes.

"What? What is it?"

Karat looked at Vegeta.

"Its like your back from the dead, you don't know how much this will mean to everyone...what it means to me."

"Hey its okay."

Vegeta was shocked at what Karat did next.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I've really missed you."

Vegeta smiled as he returned the hug resting his cheek on top of her head.

"I've missed you too."

He broke the hug then grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Alright."

The two of them flew into the air as Vegeta brought her to an area with little waterfalls, a small lake, and a romantic atmosphere.

He sat on the ground then laid on his back with his hands behind his head ignoring the cold from not wearing a shirt.

"I discovered this place once when I was out exploring the planet, every time I come here all my troubles are washed away."

Karat sat next to him noticing his calm expression.

"Why don't you come back to Planet Vegeta?"

He opened his eyes then sat up.

He smiled at her then moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Lets not worry about Planet Vegeta right now and have a little fun."

She raised an eyebrow as he stood up then flew to the top of a hill.

He grabbed a vine then jumped off the hill landing in the water.

Karat stood up then looked at the water when she didn't see him resurface.

She gasped when he grabbed her then pulled her in the water.

She swam to the top of the water then pulled herself out.

Vegeta got out as well with his flame like hair falling down his back.

Karat smirked as she pushed Vegeta back into the water.

She flew back into the forest as she hid in a tree waiting for him to show up.

When he did he looked around for her not able to sense her energy sence she had it hidden.

As he was looking around he yelped when she jumped on his back.

He smirked at her as he turned around then sent a punch her way.

She blocked it and the two kept at it until they fell down a hill.

When they reached the bottom Vegeta was on top of Karat laughing.

"I guess I pinned you this time."

She chuckled.

"I guess so."

As they were laughing Karat kissed Vegeta's cheek making him blush.

She smiled sweetly at him as he returned the smile.

He then bent down towards her and gave her a passionate kiss.

The two kept at it until they needed air.

Vegeta broke the kiss first as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

He then stood up then helped her up as well.

"Lets go to Capsule Corp, its where I've been staying."

She nodded.

They both took to the air in the direction of CC.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

When they got to Capsule Corporation they were greeted by Bunny.

"Hello Vegeta and who may this pretty young lady be?"

"My old friend Karat."

"You look like you haven't eaten in ages! I'll go prepare you something."

"Thank you." Karat said.

"Could you just get one of the robots to bring it to my room Bunny?"

"Sure thing Vegeta."

Vegeta grabbed her hand as he led her to his room.

When they got there Vegeta laid down on his bed as Karat leaned againest the wall.

Soon enough one of the robots came in with a tray of food.

Vegeta picked it up then placed it on his bedside table.

Karat walked toward it then pulled out a chair and began to eat.

"Isn't this a great planet?"

Karat finished her food then looked at Vegeta who was laying on his back.

"It is beautiful but I don't understand something, if you've been alive all this time then why didn't you come back to Planet Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at her then laid on his left side with his head on his hand as he leaned on his elbow.

"Well I just...needed to get out on my own, live on my own and I did and its great."

"We've really needed you at home."

"No one needs me."

Karat growled.

"Yes we do, your the king."

"Karat we've been through this I'm not the king, Frieza is."

Karat placed her hand on top of Vegeta's.

"Vegeta he let his henchmen take over the planet."

"What?"

"Everythings destroyed theres no food, no water, Vegeta if you don't do something soon everyone will starve."

"I can't go back."

"Why?"

Vegeta stood up from his bed as he gave Karat his back.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

Karat stood up then stood behind Vegeta.

"Karat it doesn't matter, hakuna matata."

"What?"

Vegeta turned around.

"Its something I learned out here, look sometimes bad things happen..."

"Vegeta!"

"And theres nothing you can do about it so why worry."

"Because its your responsibility."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What happened to the Karat I use to know? The one who hated responsibility?"

"She had to grow up, because of what Frieza is doing."

"Well what about you? You left."

"I left to find help and I found you, don't you understand? Your our only hope."

Vegeta glared at her.

"Sorry."

"Whats happened to you? Your not the Vegeta I remember."

"Your right I'm not, now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

Vegeta walked to the door then opened it.

"You know now your starting to sound like my father."

"Good, at least one of us does."

Vegeta tensed as he turned around and slammed her againest the wall.

"Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you just told me."

"Forget it!"

He let go of Karat and began to walk away.

"Fine!"

He growled as he flew out of CC and landed in the middle of the forest.

He walked back and forth as he let his anger calm down.

"You can't change the past, you said you'd always be there for me! But your not and its because of me, its my fault."

Vegeta sat on the ground as he clutched his hair in his hands as a tear rolled down his face.

He began to hear something to he wiped away his tear then stood up and turned around.

He saw Raditz bouncing in a tree smiling at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_"Great, a nutcase is here."_ He thought.

He turned back and began to walk away until he reached a lake.

He sat down then stared at his reflection until a rock was thrown in.

He looked over and glared at Raditz as he made faces at him.

"Come on would you quit it out."

"I can't quit it out until you go right back."

Vegeta stood up then walked away but Raditz followed him.

"Creepy little freak, would you quit following me, who are you?"

"The question is who are you?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to respond but sighed as he looked down.

"I thought I knew but now I'm not so sure."

"Well I know who you are, you are a dumb monkey and I'm not."

Vegeta growled.

"I think your a little confused."

"I'm not the one who is confused, you don't even know who you are."

"Oh and I suppose you do."

"I sure do, King Vegeta's boy."

Vegeta gasped then turned around.

Raditz smirked before running off.

"Hey wait!"

Vegeta ran after him until he saw him meditating on a rock.

"You know my father?"

"Correction, I do know your father."

"I hate to tell you this but he died a long time ago."

"Nope, wrong again, he's alive and I'll show him to you follow Raditz he knows the way."

Raditz smiled at him before taking off into the air.

Vegeta gulped before flying after Raditz.

He tried keeping sight of him as he kept going into the forest.

"Would you slow down!"

All he heard was Raditz laughing.

As he kept flying he stopped when Raditz put his hand out.

Raditz walked up to some grass then moved it aside.

"Look down there."

Vegeta slowly walked up to him then went through the grass.

He moved his head forward seeing his reflection in the water.

Vegeta growled as he sat up and glared at Raditz.

"Thats not my father, its just my reflection."

"No, look harder."

He rolled his eyes before looking back in the water.

Raditz tapped the water lightly making ripples form.

As Vegeta kept staring at his reflection it turned into one of his father.

"You see, he lives in you."

_"Vegeta."_

Vegeta looked up at the sky when he heard his fathers voice.

"Father?"

He saw the clouds form into the shape of his father.

"_You have forgotten me Vegeta."_

"No, how could I."

_"Look inside of yourself Vegeta, you are more than you've become you must take your place in the circle of life."_

"How can I go back? I'm not who I use to be."

_"Remember who you are, you are my son and the one true king of Planet Vegeta, remember who you are."_

The shape of his father began to disappear.

"No! Please! Don't leave me father!"

He stared up at the sky as Raditz stood beside him.

"What was that! The weather very strange don't you think?"

"Yeah it looks like the winds are changing."

"Change is good."

"Yeah but its not that easy, I know what I have to do but going back means I'll have to face my past, I've been running from it for so long."

Raditz used his stick to hit Vegeta on top of the head.

"OW! Geez! What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter! Its in the past."

"Yeah but it still hurts."

"Oh yes the past can hurt but the way I see it is you can either run from it or learn from it."

He swung his stick again but Vegeta caught it with his hand.

"You see! Now what are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to take your stick."

He grabbed Raditz's stick then threw it far away.

"No no no! Not the stick! Hey where are you going?"

Vegeta was flying towards CC.

"I'm going back!"

"Good! Get out of here!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

Back at Capsule Corporation Yamcha and Krillin were eating in the kitchen.

Karat walked up behind Yamcha then tapped his shoulder.

He turned around then screamed before ducking under the table.

"Hey its okay, its just me."

Yamcha got out from under the table then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't ever do that again, what a night."

"Have you guys seen Vegeta?"

"I thought he was with you." Krillin said.

"He was but now I can't find him, where is he?"

They all began to hear laughing then turned their heads to the side seeing Raditz leaning againest the window.

"You won't find him here, the king has returned."

Karat smiled.

"I can't believe it, he's gone back."

"Gone back? What do you mean?"

They all turned to the window noticing Raditz wasn't there anymore.

"Hey whats going on here? Who's the crazy guy?" Yamcha asked.

"Vegeta's gone back to challange Frieza."

"Who?"

"Frieza."

"Who's freezing?" Krillin asked.

"No no no no, its his uncle."

"The crazy guy is his uncle?"

"No! Vegeta's gone back to our planet to challange his uncle to be the king."

"Oh." They both said.

"Actually I haven't left yet." A voice said.

They all turned around to see Vegeta standing there.

"Why?"

"I don't have a ship to get to Planet Vegeta, so I came back here."

"I bet Bulma could make you one." Yamcha said.

Vegeta nodded as he walked to Bulma's lab with Yamcha, Karat, and Krillin following.

When they got in there Bulma was working on some blueprints then looked up.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?"

"This is Karat she is my friend from my planet."

"Nice to meet you."

Karat nodded her head.

"Enough of this, Bulma I need a spaceship."

"For...?"

"I need a ship so both Karat and I can go back to our planet."

"Sure, lucky for you I created a ship out of your old space pod years ago."

"When did you do this?"

"When you were training for the martial arts tournaments."

He nodded.

Bulma dug through her drawers then pulled out a capsule.

They all walked outside where Bulma clicked the top of it then threw it to the ground.

When it exploded a circular shaped ship was there.

"How long will it take us to get to Planet Vegeta?"

Bulma walked into the ship then turned it on.

"Depends how far away the planet is from Earth."

"Will you be able to tell?"

She nodded.

Bulma typed in the quardanets for Planet Vegeta when Vegeta told them to her.

She smiled when she saw the distance show up on the screen.

"Well it should only take you maybe a couple of hours or a day."

"Thanks Bulma, and thank you all for what you've done for me."

"Here, you should wear something more saiyan like." Bulma said.

She pulled out another capsule then threw it to the ground making a white closet appear.

He raised an eyebrow then opened it.

"Wow, how did you make these?"

He pulled out some blue spandex, white gloves and boots, and armor.

"I just used your old armor and created that."

"Thanks."

"Good luck you two."

They nodded as Bulma left the ship.

Karat looked over at Krillin and Yamcha noticing they were buckling themselves in.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Were going with you two."

"Guys I don't think you'll be a match for Frieza."

"Well we'll just see about that."

Yamcha smirked before hitting a red button.

Karat and Vegeta gasped as the door to the ship closed and it began to shake.

"Here we go!" Vegeta yelled.

They all screamed as they were sent flying out of the Earths atmosphere before stopping.

Karat held her stomach as she ran off to the bathroom.

"What a ride." Krillin said.

Vegeta shook his head, it was gonna be a long ride.

After a day of torchuress flying they finally made it to Planet Vegeta.

When the door to the ship was opened Vegeta stepped out then gasped at the horror of the planet.

"What happened?"

"Frieza never took care of the planet like your father did, so this eventually happened."

"This is madness, he'll end up making the planet implode if he continues to do this."

"Thats the thing Vegeta, he doesn't care, he thinks of our planet as nothing but trash as well as our people."

Vegeta growled as he clenched his fists together.

"Stay out of this Karat, its gonna be dangerous."

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger."

"I see nothing funny about this." Yamcha said.

Yamcha and Krillin gasped at the sight of the planet.

"Were gonna fight your uncle for this?"

"Yes we are Krillin, this is my home."

"Well Vegeta, if its important to you were with you until the end."

He smiled at them before letting out a breath.

They all flew into the city then carefully moved around so they weren't caught.

They all hid behind a broken down building then stared at Frieza's henchmen who were either fighting or laughing at the saiyans.

"What are those guys?" Yamcha asked.

"Frieza's henchmen, they are brutal they don't even spare the children."

"So whats your plan on getting passed those guys?"

"Live bait." Vegeta whispered.

"Good idea...hey!"

"Come on Yamcha, you guys have to create a distraction."

"What do you want me to do? Dress in a hula skirt and do the hula?"

A couple seconds later Yamcha was shirtless and wearing a skirt with Krillin beside him doing the same thing.

"They owe us."

Krillin nodded.

Yamcha pulled out some barbaque sauce then covered himself and Krillin in it before whistling getting the henchmens attention.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Well if you are come and get us! Were especially made for you...creatures."

They all licked their lips as they got up and approached the two of them.

Yamcha and Krillin screamed before flying off with all the henchmen following them.

Karat and Vegeta sneaked by then hid by the castle.

"Karat you find my mother and gather up everyone, I'll look for Frieza."

"Alright, just be careful."

He smiled at her then grabbed her face before kissing her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about that."

Karat hugged him for a little bit before flying into the city to find all the saiyans.

Vegeta walked half-way into the castle when he heard Frieza yell.

He stood on top of the balcony of the castle with his arms behind his back.

"Rosicheena!"

In the back of the city stood Rosicheena as Frieza's men moved to the sides to let her through.

She elegently walked through them not showing an ounce of fear as she flew to the top of the balcony.

Vegeta gulped hoping nothing bad would happen to his mother.

"Yes Frieza?"

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

"Frieza there is no food, we've eaten everything through the years."

"No, your just not looking hard enough."

"Its over, there is nothing left we have only one choice, we must leave Planet Vegeta."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then you've sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that."

"I am the most powerful being in the universe, of course I can."

Rosicheena growled.

"If you were half the man Vegeta was-"

Frieza pulled his arm back then punched her in the stomach making her fly back into the castle.

"You know the law!"

Vegeta growled as he flew up to Frieza then punched him across the face knocking him to the ground.

Frieza gasped as he stood up.

"Vegeta no, your supposed to be dead."

Vegeta flew into the castle then picked up his mother and laid her on the ground.

She opened her eyes then looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, is that really you?"

"Depends on which Vegeta your talking about, its me your son."

Her eyes widened.

"Vegeta? Your alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm home."

He bent down then hugged his mother having her return the hug.

Frieza smirked as he wiped away a little blood from his mouth.

"Vegeta I'm so surprised to see you...alive."

Vegeta growled as he approached Frieza.

"Give me one good reason not to rip you apart."

"Oh Vegeta you don't understand the pressures of ruling a planet."

"This planet is no longer yours, step down now."

"I would actually, however you see there is one little problem, my men think I'm the king."

"Well your not, Vegeta is the rightful King." Karat said.

Frieza and Vegeta turned around to see Karat walking up to Rosicheena with all the saiyans behind her.

Vegeta looked back at Frieza.

"The choice is yours Frieza, step down or fight."

"Oh must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be the one responsible for the death of a family member or loved one."

"That doesn't matter now, I've put it all behind me."

"Yes but what about your people? Have they put it behind them?"

Karat raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta what is he talking about?"

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret? Well Vegeta, now is your chance to tell them, tell them who is responsible for King Vegeta's death."

Vegeta's glare fell as he looked at his mother and Karat.

"I am."

Rosicheena walked up to Vegeta then looked him in the eyes.

"Its not true, tell me its not true."

"Its true."

"You see, he admits it! You murderer!" Frieza yelled.

"No! It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you King Vegeta would still be alive, its your fault he's dead, do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then your gulity."

"No I'm not a murderer."

"Oh Vegeta, your in trouble again but this time daddy isn't here to save you and everyone knows why!"

Frieza punched him across the face sending him flying through the castle.

"Vegeta!" Karat yelled.

Vegeta struggled to stand up from the hit but managed to as he flew back in front of Frieza.

Frieza smirked as he made the ground catch on fire with his eyes.

Vegeta gulped.

Frieza punched him in the stomach as hard as he could making him cough up blood.

He landed on the ground clutching his stomach as Frieza prepared a blast in his hand.

"And heres something I'd like to tell you Vegeta, it was I who killed your father, I set up that whole attack againest him." Frieza whispered.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he remembered back to that day.

He let out a scream as he stood up making his hair turn blonde and eyes turn teal.

He grabbed Frieza by the throat then smashed him into a building.

"Murderer! Tell them what really happened!"

"I have no idea of what you mean."

Vegeta growled as he increased the pressure on his neck.

"Alright alright, I planned the attack againest Vegeta."

"Louder so they can hear you."

"I planned the attack againest Vegeta!"

At that everyone attacked.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Saiyan King **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

Vegeta threw Frieza to the ground as he fought off Frieza's henchmen as a super saiyan.

Karat growled before joining the fight throwing the men off of Vegeta.

As one of Frieza's men named Zarbon was about to blast Vegeta someone hit him on the head.

Vegeta looked up then smiled when he saw Raditz.

Raditz jumped to the ground then smacked all four men on the head making them get knocked unconcious.

Yamcha screamed as he was chased by Ginyu and Jeice into the castle.

He ran into the throne room where Nappa was still chained up then held onto him.

"Let me out!"

"Can't right now!" Yamcha yelled.

Ginyu and Jeice licked their lips as they were about to eat them but someone stopped them.

"Leave them alone." Krillin said.

"Hey who's the midget?" Jeice asked.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have called him that."

"Are you talking to me!?"

"Now their in for it."

"They call me Mr. Midget."

He screamed before attacking Jeice and Ginyu.

After a couple of minutes the two of them ran out of the castle screaming in horror.

Krillin smiled as he let Nappa free of his chains.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Who are you two anyway?"

"Friends of Vegeta, we came here with him."

"You mean Prince Vegeta is still alive?"

"Yeah."

Nappa smiled before flying out of the castle.

Out in the city Vegeta yelled as he threw a man over his shoulder then directed his attention to Frieza.

He gulped before flying to the top of the castle.

Vegeta followed after him then growled.

"Murderer."

"Listen Vegeta, calm down lets talk this out."

"You don't deserve to live."

"Were family."

"No we aren't, I overheard my father before he said that his mother was forced to mate with your father."

"So? It was her own fault of being weak."

"Just like its your own fault of being evil."

Vegeta approached Frieza with hate in his eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me, right?"

"Right, I'm not like you."

"Oh thank you, I'll just be on my way to my planet now."

Frieza walked behind him then smirked as he prepared his death beam.

Right as Vegeta was turning around he fired it.

Vegeta's eyes widened as it flew towards him.

He screamed when it went through his arm making it useless.

Frieza smirked as he launched towards Vegeta injuring him in any way possible.

As the batted raged on Vegeta was bloody and panting as his armor was ripped off from the attacks Frieza did to him.

Frieza smirked at him in his 100% form with a lot of wounds but not as much as Vegeta.

"Its time to end you and this worthless planet!"

Vegeta gasped as Frieza raised his arm into the air and prepared his final attack.

"No Frieza! If you throw that you'll blow up the entire planet!"

"What does it matter to me! I can breathe in space, now say goodbye!"

Vegeta growled as he brought his good arm to the side.

_"Well if I'm gonna die, I better at least try."_ Vegeta thought.

Once Frieza threw his blast Vegeta started his.

"GALICK...GUN...FIRE!"

Vegeta let his purple blast hit Frieza's blast pushing him back a bit.

"Theres no way you'll win monkey!"

As Vegeta was about to give up Karat ran to his side.

"What are you doing Karat?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"No, you'll only get hurt."

"I don't care."

She cupped her hands as she powered up.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She let her blast go making it hit Frieza's blast.

As the two saiyans kept pushing their energy into their blasts they found a weak point in Frieza's blast.

They both screamed making their blasts push Frieza's right back at him making him crash into the sun.

Vegeta smiled before powering down and seeing everything turn to black.

When he was woken back up he noticed he was back on Earth in the medical room.

"W-What happened?"

"You defeated Frieza with the help of Karat." A voice said.

He turned his head to the side then smiled when he saw his mother, Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, Nappa, and Karat.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mr. Super saiyan." Nappa said.

"I'm really shocked I achieved the super saiyan status."

"Well if anyone could achieve it, it would be you, my king."

They all bowed.

"Knock knock, special delivery coming through."

The door opened making Korin walk through with a sensu bean in his hand.

"Thanks Korin."

"No problem, I better get back to my tower before fatso destroys something."

Once he left Vegeta put the sensu bean in his mouth making his wounds heal and his strength return.

He stood up then flexed his arms smiling at his increased strength.

"This is amazing, I feel like I could do anything right now."

"Calm down son, I don't want you breaking anything."

He chuckled.

"Right, but what are we gonna do about Planet Vegeta? Its a mess."

"I have an idea." Krillin said.

They all looked at him.

"The dragon balls!"

Vegeta smiled.

"I totally forgot about them! We can wish for Planet Vegeta to be restored to its natural beauty."

"What are dragon balls?" Nappa asked.

"They are these 7 mystical orbs and when you bring them all together a dragon appears and you can grant any wish you want."

"Thats amazing, lets find them."

He nodded as he changed into the saiyan armor Bulma made.

He grabbed her radar then flew off in search of the dragon balls.

After a day or so they all finally gathered all the dragon balls.

Vegeta set them on the ground then looked at them.

"Shenron arise and grant my wish!"

The balls glowed a bit as the sky darkened.

When a bolt of electricity hit the balls Karat yelped and held onto Vegeta.

He smiled at her as the electricity turned into the shape of a dragon.

She gulped as she looked at Shenron.

"Thats him?"

"Yep, pretty amazing right?"

"Yeah, sure."

**"You have summoned me, state any wish you like so I may take my leave."**

"Shenron are you aware of the Planet Vegeta?"

**"Yes."**

"Could you restore it to its natural beauty? And bring back all saiyans who died because of Frieza and his men?"

**"Hm...a simple wish."**

They all cheered.

Shenrons eyes glowed red then faded back.

**"It is done, farewell."**

He disappeared into the balls as they scattered across the Earth.

"Well lets get to Planet Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled.

They all agreed as they gathered inside of the ship then blasted off.

When they arrived at the planet Yamcha and Krillin were shocked from the beauty of the planet.

"Woah, this is one cool looking place." Yamcha said.

As they were looking around Vegeta heard someone clear their throat.

He looked over at the entrance of the castle seeing Raditz pointing at the balcony.

He gulped then began to walk towards the castle but stopped in front of Raditz.

He smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

Raditz broke the hug then placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It is time."

Vegeta nodded as he flew on top of the balcony.

He looked down at all the saiyans then smiled.

He screamed as he turned into a super saiyan making all the other saiyans cheer.

He powered down then looked at Karat.

"Everyone, I know it has been a hard 9 years for you all under Frieza's rule but he won't be a problem anymore, he is dead."

All the saiyans cheered.

"Sire, sence you are King now, who will be your mate?" Nappa asked.

Everyone was silent as he looked to the ground.

"That is simple, it shall be my good childhood friend, Karat."

They all stared at her making her blush.

"Go on." Rosicheena said.

She nodded as she flew up to Vegeta's side.

He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand.

"All hail King Vegeta and Queen Karat!" Nappa yelled.

They all got on their right knee as they placed their right hand over their chest.

Vegeta looked at Karat with a smirk.

"I guess Nappa was right all those years ago, we were destined to be mates."

She rolled her eyes.

"And you were right also, you would be a mighty king."

He smiled at her as they stared down at all the saiyans.

He was, The Saiyan King.

* * *

**I might make a sequel to this about their daughter who would be my OC Sapphire...but I might not so I hope you all enjoyed this story also I do not own The Lion King or Dragon Ball Z**


End file.
